Who She Turned Out To Be
by dianers
Summary: Basically Gaara has a twin he doesnt know about and he falls in love with her. incest. Not too graphic but very cute. He totally changes because of her. I suck at the graphic part but i'll try. And pleas dont flame cuz thats low.
1. Chapter 1

Well i dont know if this will be good but i was bored **and** tried...somewhat.

Disclaimer:i do **not **own naruto or any other anime.

this chapter is sorta boring but it will get way better.

Short because it's the intro

Who she turned out to be

The Kazekage of sand had made his decision. He would seperate his two unborn children and observe their development with the jinchuri Shukaku. He was trying to form the most powerful wepon for suna, so he sacrificed his children's happiness for his desire to overpower the other four great nations.

Finally the day came where his two children were born. Sadly it cost him the life of his wife. His two other children Temari and Kankuro were greatly saddened by this but glad at the arrival of their little brother and sister.

They were two healthy babies. The Kazekage was pleased at the outcome. He wanted to monitor their behavior, abitities, and most importantly their control over Shukaku.

As planned the two newborns were seperated and lived seperate lives. While the eldest (by 2 minutes) Gaara was trained by his father and lived with his family, Sasurame his younger sister lived alone and was taught by jonin and medical ninjas.

She trained hard and focused on chakra control, genjutsus, and medecine. She had set many goals to accomplish a ninja status as great as Itachi Uchiha once had in Konoha. They both were quick learners, but Gaara showed promising signs of the demon's power.

He was quick and strong, and had a great amount of stealth. Plus Shukaku automatically protected him from attacks. Apart from that he was almost at a jonin status, but because of his father's mission he hadn't even gone to the chunin exams. He needed to keep a low profile in front of the other great leaders.

Sasurame on the other hand did not posses as many abilities from the demon, and the ones she did she hid from her father and the other ninjas.

Gaara didn't really give a crap about anything or anyone and was filled with hatred as he grew up. He couldn't see why no one in his village accepted him.

What affected him the most was that he was blamed with the death of his mother. He himself started to believe it as well. And to make matters worse even his brother and sister feared him. He was all alone.

All of the villagers hated and feared him. They always looked down on him because of the demon. And Shukaku feeded off of his hatred. Everywhere he went people rejected him and ran away. He didn't have a normal childhood because all of the children ran away. The only person he thought that loved him was his uncle Yashamaru.

At first the Kazekage was very pleased with Gaara and favored him over the others but soon saw a flaw in his "weapon". Gaara couldn't control shukaku as well as he thought he would.

The people of Suna already saw him as a threat. But when the incident with Yashamaru occured Gaara lost control. Before they feared him because of what was in him, now they actually had a reason to. Sasurame learned to hate her father as well and trained in secret, seeming weak only in front of her father. She knew her abilities and the limits to Shukaku's power. Gaara never knew of his twin sister, but Sasurame knew the situation perfectly well.

She knew of what Gaara could do with or without the demon.She knew of his advantages over her and also her own. She also knew that they would be practically indestructable, but even as a team there were flaws. Besides that their father did not want his most powerful weapon to go soft. He needed to keep them separated in order to use them both.

Soon her father caught on and he had it in mind to include her in his plans against Konoha. He realized that she was excellent with chakra control, genjutsu, and medical jutsus even if he didn't know about the demon's power.

For a genin she was very capable. At a young age she was already as good as some of suna's medics. She ended up being as capable ninja as her brother.

The kage stil wanted to destroy the fire country and with the additional help of the sanin Orochimaru it would be a lot easier to anilate Konoha. He planned to use all of his children but not alltogether. He put Sasurme and her team as back up incase Gaara's team failed in any way. Even though he thought that she did not posses the biju's abilities she had the potential to be a great ninja.

next: Gaara will see Sasurame in Konoha for the first time her words leaves him wondering so he basically...stalks her...curious much Gaara?

**EXPLAINATION:** He still hates everybody,but he thinks he knows suna like the back of his hand so he wants to find out who she is.Plus he's bored and wants to get away from his team.The chapters will get longer and a lot more interesting.Gaara might be a little ooc but that wil only be because of her.Otherwise i'll try to kep him in character.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: you already know it. Not gonna repeat it.

I used characters from ouran for Sasurame's team by the way. I would include Hikaru but i dont want 2 sets of twins.

Chapter 2

Once arriving to Konoha all of the teams from all of the other countries thought, "So this is Konoha." One team in particular was thinking of how they would destroy it .The sand siblings.

Meanwhile Sasurame was extatic, she had never been out of Suna and loved Konoha's lucious green forests and it's bright, sunny, cool weather. It was a nice change in comparison to Suna's weather, the blazing sun making everything hot, dry, and windy.

Her attitude was way different too. She couldn't stpo smiling, and her smiling was rare. She was all hyped up and her teamates weren't too happy once she got out of control.

"Sasurame get back here!!" Kaoru shouted

"No!!" was Sasurame's response as she ran through the streets of Konoha recieving a lot of attention.

Suddenly she halted to a stop as she saw an obnoxious blond and what appeared to be Sabaku no Temari and Sabaku no Kankuro. O o.

"Fially I caught up to you" Kaoru said agitaited.

"Shh"

"What's wrong Sasu" he then looked and saw them.

Kankuro was fighting with the blond and tripped him with a chakra string._ "__As always so predictable Kankuro" _she thought as she suddenly had the urge to smirk.

Then he took out a mummy like thing. _"This is getting interesting". _Out of nowhere a rock came flying and hit Kankuro. She saw a raven sitting in a tree, thats when she noiced Gaara hanging upsidedown in the tree. She felt like she had a knot in her throat. She had no idea why she waqs so terrified of being close to him. She wasn't scared of _him, _but she just froze up looking at him everything about him was intimidating not scary.

"We should go, Tamaki's waiting for us." whispered Kaoru in her ear.

"Hn, ...lets go"

She then turned and left, but Gaara saw a flash of black and knew someone was watching..Then he turned his attention back to his brother and threatened him. They left and the Uchiha stopped him, he told him his name, but wasn't too interseted, he was stil thinking about what he saw earlier...

"God Sasurame, I swear you're gona get us in trouble with Baki if he finds out that you're roaming around Konoha like that. You can't forget about the mission" Tamaki scolded.

"Chill, we all know that i don't give a rat's ass about the mission and Baki can't do shit to me, plus i could say i was snooping for info, god Tamaki u always have to make lif so complicated." she said

"Yeah but you're forgetting that Gaara's here!"

"Tamaki has a point" Kaoru said.

"Yea so he doesn't know anything, and he's not gonna"

"I don't care your staying here." Tamaki said sternly.

"You know what screw you guys, I'm out!" and with that she shut the door and left.

Temari and Kankuro noticed Gaara's strange behavior. Usually he would practically try to murder them and scare them shitless just by glaring at them. But today he seemed distracted and somhow distant. He hadn't even threatened Kankuro since meeting the uchiha and that was wierd. She knew that he wasn't intimidated by Sasuke at all so she wondered why he was acting so strange, But neither of them noticed when Gaara sneaked out of the window of the hotel room.

Meanwhile Sasurame was near a river sitting under a cherry blossom tree. Ironically she hated sakura trees. She wanted to get away and just think. Sasuke had finished training and coincidentaly went to cool off in the river when he saw Sasurame. He was curious because she didn't look familiar so he started walking towards her.

She was too busy thinking about how she wished everyone would die and go to hell when she looked up to see the raven from earlier. He had the physical traits of the Uchiha clan even without the sharingan activated. She guessed this was Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi's younger brother.

"I've never seen you around,you new?" now that he saw her upclose he saw she was actually very pretty.

"I'm here for the exams dimmwit" she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. _Fiesty._

"Hn, so where you from"

"None of y-,Suna"she replied with a fake smile._ Interesting , _he thought.

"I'm Sasuke,So do you know Sabaku no Gaara?".

Earlier Gaara had come for a walk and spotted Sasuke with a girl. "_Uchiha has a girlfriend? I bet he wouldn't mind it if i killed her." _he thought.That was when he heard him asking her where she was from. And after she replied suna he was definatley interested. He stuck around and listened to the rest of the conversation.

"Never heard of him." she replied to his previous question

"Are you sure?"

"Why does it matter?"

"just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat u know"

"Doesn't matter i'm not a cat person anyways."_she's quick on her tounge,but what's she hiding."_

"well then, it'll kill the bitch too"

"Is that a threat" he said with gritted teeth.

"big possibility,anyways you're an Uchiha right?"

"How bout we talk somewhere mre private" he replied trying to calm the situation down.

"We're outdoors and nobody's around, isn't this private enough?"

"Then lets go to lunch"

"no" she stated flatly.

"Come on i know a great place and we could get to know each other"

"She said no." came a monotone voice. Sasuke was surprised to see Gaara, and he was intimidated to say the least.Gaara was practically glaring him to death.

"Hn.whatever." Sasuke said with a smirk. Sasurame was shocked too but she took her chance and fled.

She ran all the way back to her team leaving both Sasuke and Gaara to wonder where she went.

"Where the hell were you!"screamed Kaoru.She didn't respond and went to her room thinking about how close that was. She was freaked out.

Gaara didn't have it in mind to forget her. She was really pretty and looked nothing like the girls in suna. She looked more like a girl from Konoha. So he wondered why she said she was from suna. And then there was her attitude. Uchiha was one of those badass pretty boys, most girls wouldn't turn him down they would drop on their knees and follow him like an obediant little puppy.

He needed to find out who she was, He didn't even know her name plus she said that she had no idea who he was, that was imposible,and if she was lying,why? He had never seen her, but was allured and he knew it..

This was absurd, why was he even thinking of her? He responded way differently to her than to other people.And that pissed him of greatly. Why the hell was he thinking all of these things i mean who the hell cares she was just some girl.

He still kept sneeking off looking for her but she was cautious, she knew he would probably lok for her. She knew that he was most likley listening on her conversation with Sasuke. If he found out anything else about her she would be in deep shit.

**I hope you're liking it, if you dont just tell me so i can have an idea on what u guys really want.**


End file.
